The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods of delivering medical fluid to patients, and, in particular, relates to infusion pumps.
Infusion pumps have become commonplace within the healthcare world as a way to precisely administer intravenous (IV) fluids. Use of a pump in place of an elevated fluid container with a simple roller clamp to control the flow of the IV fluid allows more accurate and consistent control of the rate of delivery of the fluid to the patient.
The assembly of tubing, valves, fittings, and needles that connect the fluid container to the patient may be referred to as an “IV set.” IV sets are typically disposable to reduce the risk of infection and contamination. When used with an infusion pump, the IV set includes a segment intended to be manipulated by the pump to cause the fluid to flow at a controlled rate. For a peristaltic type of pump, this segment may be as simple as a length of tubing that is fitted into the pumping compartment. A patient 10 receiving an infusion of medical fluid from source of medical fluid 14 delivered by a typical IV pump system 12 using an IV set 18 is shown in FIG. 1.
Many IV pumps are large and heavy enough that they are mounted on a rolling stand that may be positioned next to the bed or rolled by the patient as they walk around the room or hospital. Walking while pushing one of these rolling stands is sometimes awkward for the patient, as the patient may be weak or have impaired balance as a result of injury or surgery.
Some IV pumps are modular, in that there is a main unit that contains the control system to which can be attached additional modules that may have one or more of a variety of functions. FIG. 1 illustrates an example modular IV pump 12 wherein the control unit 16 contains the processor, memory, and user interface with two pumping modules 20 attached, one module 20 on each side.
For some or all of the reasons listed above, it is advantageous to provide a modular IV pump wherein modules may be added and removed individually without impact on the operation of other modules attached to the IV pump. Once removed, it is advantageous for these modules to be independently operable. Modules that can continue to operate independent of the primary control unit provide increased mobility and convenience to the patient.
In certain embodiments, a pump is disclosed that comprises a primary control unit comprising a first processor and one or more modular pumping units removably docked to the primary control unit. Each modular pumping unit comprises a pumping mechanism and a second processor configured to control the pumping mechanism and communicate with the first processor. The modular pumping unit is configured to manipulate a portion of a fluid delivery set to pump a fluid. The first processor is configured to program the second processor with a set of one or more operating parameters when the modular pumping unit is docked to the primary control unit. The modular pumping unit is configured to pump the fluid after being undocked.
In certain embodiments, a method of delivering fluid is disclosed, the method comprising the steps of coupling a modular pumping unit to a primary control unit, coupling a cassette of a delivery set to the modular pumping unit, coupling the delivery set to a source of fluid and to a receiver such that manipulation of the cassette will transfer fluid from the source to the receiver, configuring the modular pumping unit to manipulate the cassette wherein the configuring is accomplished through the primary control unit, starting the modular pumping unit wherein the starting is accomplished through the primary control unit, and removing the modular pumping unit from the primary control unit wherein the modular pumping unit continues to manipulate the cassette.